Kingdom Hearts High
by numberVIII
Summary: This is what my school would be like if Axel, Sora, Kairi and Demyx went to it. And Axel is in my science class...this can't be good.Rated T for langage, mostly. Note- this story has been discontinued.
1. New Students

Chapter One

New Students

As I headed into school, all I could think about was seeing my friends after the long summer break. However, as I pushed open those heavy meatal doors, friends were the farthest thing from my mind.

Every school has them. New kids. They usually come in at the beginning of the year but not always. They are lost and alone. But, these seemed different in two ways.

1.They were in a group.

2.They didn't seem nervous.

There were three of them. The tallest was wearing worn black jeand and a bright red t-shirt that said 'BURN' across the front in thick black lettering. He had bright green eyes, and bright red hair that was styled into long spikes to the back. Next to him stood a nother boy that was wearing dark bluye jeans, a red belt and yellow t-shirt. He also had spikey hair, but sicking up, and it was brown. His eyes were a dark blue. There was a girl standing next to him with matching blue eyes and sholder-length brown hair. She was dressed in a short, blue-plaid skirt and a white blouse. She also wore knee-high black socks along woth brown shoes.

"Hey you!" shouted the brown haired boy.

"Who, me?" I was startled.

"Yeah. Do you know where we go to get schedules?"

"Oh, probably in the office."

"Where's that?" he asked.

"I'll show you." I walked the twenty feet to the office. "Right here."

"Can I hepl you?" The secretary inquired.

"We need schedules." The girl told her.

"Names?"

"Kairi," she informed her.

"Sora," said the brown-haired boy. The last boy replied cooly.

"Axel." _Axel._ The name rang aroun in my head for a while.

"Here you go," said the secretary as she handed them each a schedule. She did not ask for last names.

"Hey Emily!" I turned just in time to be run over my friend Hannah.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said, out of breath.

"Hey," I turned around to see my friends Sam and Nicole walking over.

"Damn, I have science A-block," was the first thing out of Sam's mouth.

"Hey, me too!" Hannah exclamed. I glanced a my schedule.

"Me three!" I squealed as I saw that, I too, had A-block science.

"Me four," came a voice from behind me. I turned and realized that it was Axel. I had forgotten that the three were behind me.

"Emily, who's that?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Oh, new students. Sora, Kairi, Axel," I said, pointing at each one in turn.

BEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The warning bell rang, and startled us all.

"To science!" I yelled.


	2. Fire!

Me- Just a bit information- Teacher's name pronounced MAH-zoo.

* * *

Chapter Two

Fire!

"Emily?"

"Here."

"Hannah?"

"Here."

"Samantha?"

"It's Sam, and here."

"Axel?"

"Here."

"Demyx?" No answer. I heard Axel mumble.

"Demyx is in this class? Sweet." I zoned out after that. Mr. Mazu finished taking attendance, and then started to talk about what we'd be learning. I continue to zone out.

"And phosphorus is used in…" Mr. Mazu had been droning on since the second bell. We had already started the learning the elements, and it was boring.

"Is that flamable?" Axel asked suddenly. I zoned back in.

"What?"

"Phosphorus, is it flamable?" Axel made it sound like what he had been trying to ask was obvious.

"Yes." Mr. Mazu droned on. " Other non-metals include nitrogen, oxygen, …" I saw Sam mouth a word to me._ I'm bored._ I responded- _Me too._ I glanced at the clock. 8:19

"Break!" sombody shouted out.

"You've got one more minute," responded Mr.Mazu. "Mercury is the only metal that is a liquid at room temperature…" Everyone started to grab money out of his or her backpacks for break. I took my notebook out and started to flip through it.

" O.K, now you can go to break." Those must have been the only words I heard the whole class. Hannah and Sam walked over to me.

" Finally," Sam sighed. Axel walked over to join us.

"And what exactly is 'break'?" He asked.

"We get seventeen minutes during the middle of class to go down to the cafeteria and eat, chat and hang with friends." I informed him.

" Better go find Sora, he's probably with Kairi," He told us and left. I walked down to the cafeteria with Sam and Hannah, and we found Nicole already sitting at our usual table from last year.

"I hate math," she stated calmly.

"Science is fun," I said. "Especially with Hannah, Sam and Axel," I laughed.

" What about Axel?" Sora was standing behind me.

" He's in our science class," Hannah replied for me.

"Science? Science is fun," Axel was there too.

"Sure…" Sam looked at him like had red spikes growing out of his head. Oh, wait…

" I'm still confused about this six-day schedule thing." Kairi was now sitting at the table as well.

"It's easy. There are six classes, A,B,C,D,E and F block. There are six says in a rotation. There are four classes in a day. Every day starts with a different class. If you know what day it is, you're golden."

"'Kay," She still seemed confused. Suddenly everyone stood up. Break had gone by fast.

Back in science, everything returned to its regular, boring, self. Mr. Mazu was talking about spontaneous combustion.

"Some things will spontaneously combust when exposed to other chemicals or elements…" Axel looked at me and rolled his eyes.

" Boy, do I know enough about spontaneous combustion," he said, a little too loud.

"What was that?" Mr.Mazu looked at him.

"I just know a lot about spontaneous combustion. That's all," he replied cooly.

"Prove it," Mr. Mazu told him.

"Inside? That wouldn't be such a good idea," he replied

"Oh what harm could it do?" Mr. Mazu looked perplexed.

"More than you know," Axel mumbled. Mr.Mazu persisted and Axel reluctantly agreed to 'prove' his knowledge.

Suddenly a round wheel-like object appeared in Axel's hand. It was red and silver, with a place to hold in the middle and spikes around the outside edge. He gripped the middle firmly in his right hand. Out of nowhere outside edge of the wheel started to smoke, then flame. Axel was consentrating deeply on the wheel. Mr. Mazu was baffled. He stared at the flaming wheel a little too close. Suddenly, Mr. Mazu's shirt caught fire. He started to shout and flail his arms. Kids started screaming. Nobody thought to grab the fire extinguisher. Axel waved his hand and the silver and red wheel disappeared in a puff of blackness. He waved his arm again and all smoke and fire disapeared as well. All that was left was Mr. Mazu's blackened shirt.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," he stated.

"I should have listened. So you're not in trouble," He started to walk out of the room. "The teacher next door will keep and eye on you. Work on something science related." And with that, he left.


	3. Lunch

Chapter Three

Lunch

Axel sat back down, smoothed out his jeans and pulled out a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it._ Where the hell were you today? – Axel. _He held the note under the table for a second and the note disappeared. A minute later, another note appeared on the table in a puff of blackness. _Playing video games, whadya think? Demyx. _Axel shoved the note in his pocket.

I pulled out my notebook and furiously started scribbling down words.

"Watchya doing?" I looked up to see Hannah standing above me. Sam was with her.

"Read," I commanded as I shoved the notebook towards her. It was a story I had been writing lately.

"That's awesome," she said encouragingly, and handed the notebook to Sam. She read it and laughed.

"Write more!" She commanded. I looked over at Axel. A group of kids was standing around him.

"What was that?"

"How the heck did you do that?"

"Do it again!" Kids were exploding with questions. Axel was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"That," he emphasized the word, "was fire. It was nothing special. I won't do it again, not here."

BEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The bell startled me once again.

I moved to my next class, French. It went by quickly. Afterward, I had history, or American Experience, as it was officialy titled. Nicole was in that class, so I sat next to her. Kairi was also in that class. She looked at us as she walked in, but sat with a group of popular girls. She looked at us once more before turning to face her newfound friends. We had lost Kairi to the popular crowd, and before lunch.

The teacher started telling the class about how his class would be run, as all other teachers did on the first day. I zoned out once more, writing in my notebook.

"Lunch," The teacher shouted, and we charged for the door.

"Science was...,"Hannah said as Nicole and I sat down at the table. Hannah was searching for the right word. "Interesting."

"Oh, I missed it!" Nicole exclaimed. "I'm never in any classes where interesting things happen."

"Interesting," I repeated. "You could say that."

"Yeah, you could say that," Axel said as he appeared with a lunch tray. "Is this supposed to be edible?" he said, looking down at his food in disgust.

"Maybe," I said, unsure.

"Not," Sam concluded the thought. She had appeared with a lunch tray, which held a hotdog. A rubber hotdog.

"So what exactly happened today?" Sam asked, right away. "Mr. Mazu was on fire, and it was awesome."

"You're bound to find out, eventually," he said, not wanting to tell them at this point.

"The whole school is bound to find out soon," Sora seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but not until they have to."

"Just wait 'till Demyx is here tomorrow," Sora laughed.

"Nobody is safe from Demyx," Axel sighed. " except me."

"Who's Demyx," I asked. "Isn't he supposed to be in our science class as well?"

"Yeah," Axel sighed again. "Let's just say, fire doesn't mix well with water."

"Demyx is supposed to be in your science class?" Sora laughed hysterically. "That's going to be interesting, considering what happened today."

_Let's just say, fire doesn't mix well with water. Demyx is supposed to be in your science class? That's going to be interesting, considering what happened today._ I thought about these words for a bit. Lunch ended soon after, but the words of Axel and Sora buzzed around in my head all day. I was scared.

* * *

This was a short chapter XP.

BTW, in the begining, Axel is a note to Demyx through a portal. Axel is smart enough to do it UNDER the table, as not to draw attention. Demyx however, is carefree.


End file.
